


Dancing closer to you by the second

by UnGendered



Series: 100 writing prompts challenge. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: Hanamaki and Matsukawa was having the time of their lives. They were dancing like never before and just enjoying their time together.Iwaizumi, however, was not happy to be there. All he had to do for entertainment were watching Hanamaki and Matsukawa dance their butts off, but that just reminded him of his own very lonely situation.“You better cheer up, or you’ll get wrinkles from all that scowling” came a teasing voice from behind him. Irritated, he turned around and came face to face with a boy his age with a carefree smile plastered on his face. He scanned him from head to toe, from his brown fluffy hair to his space-themed sneakers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part one, the word was "Dance"

Hanamaki and Matsukawa was having the time of their lives. They were dancing like never before and just enjoying their time together, the loud music was pumping through their bodies and the flashing lights were making them see spots when they closed their eyes. 

Iwaizumi, however, was not happy to be there. All he had to do for entertainment were watching Hanamaki and Matsukawa dance their butts off, but that just reminded him of his own very lonely situation. He was sitting by the bar, occasionally smutting on a beer and simply glaring at the people in the crowd. 

‘Damn all his friends and their perfect relationships’, he though. He only knew Hanamaki and Matsukawa in the club, but it was filled to the brim by strangers dancing close together. It was like one single body moving to the music instead of all the different people. 

“You better cheer up, or you’ll get wrinkles from all that scowling” came a teasing voice from behind him. Irritated, he turned around and came face to face with a boy his age with a carefree smile plastered on his face. He scanned him from head to toe, from his brown fluffy hair to his space-themed sneakers. 

“And how is that your problem?” he sneered, eyeing the boy again with an even deeper scowl.

“Because it would be such a waste if the face to such a handsome body would look that angry” came the guys response and he tilted his head to the side and widened his smile some more, something that Iwaizumi though only girls in cheesy romance-movies did. Iwaizumi didn’t really know what to say, he was certainly not in the mood to be flirted with since he was way too busy to be mad about the fact that people didn’t flirt with him. That may not be a logic to be proud of, but he was still mad about it.

“Well, since it seems that you’re here alone and don’t have anything better to do than drinking that disgusting beer the whole night, wanna dance with me instead?” the boy seemed impossible to shut down; his skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat, he had probably been dancing for a while, and the smile still imprinted on his lips. 

“Yeah, sure” what did he have to lose?

The boy took his hand and dragged him to the crowd, stopping and turning around to face Iwaizumi. 

“I’m Oikawa, by the way” his smile changed from the cheeriness from earlier to something much more seductive, before he started to move in tact to the music. His feet were constantly moving, but his body stayed close to Iwaizumi through the night. Iwaizumi himself wasn’t a excellent dancer, but he wasn’t the worst either. He tried to keep the rhythm that Oikawa had going on but it was hard since it didn’t seem to be any routine to it. After a while they both started to get into it and they were moving alongside each other, moving their arms around each other and their hands touching everywhere. Somewhere along the tenth song or so, there was a much calmer melody and they were forced to slow down. Iwaizumi took Oikawa by the hand and made him spin, before he dragged him back again and catched him by the waist, their faces so close to each other that he could taste the salty sweat from his skin, and soon he could taste the drink he just had been drinking from his lips.


End file.
